Certain documents may be modified to hide certain text or information in the document. Some methods may have included using a black pen or a felt pen to color over the text. However, it may still be too easy to see the text or information through the black pen or the felt pen.
Other methods may include using third party software on a document. However, this requires additional processing and cost. For example, the user must buy the third party software and then modify the document on his or her computer using the third party software. This may require additional steps as the user may have to scan the document to get a software copy of the document, transmit the document to his or her desktop computer, process the document on his or her desktop computer, transmit the document back to a MFD and then print the processed document.